Heretofore, a material having a good adhesion force to a vulcanized rubber member is desired, but there is not known any material capable of realizing a sufficient adhesion force. As a method of bonding a vulcanized rubber member, for example, PTL 1 discloses a technique of surface-treating a vulcanized rubber member and bonding another member to the treated surface via an adhesive therebetween.